I Let My Feeling Melt Into The Wind
by hanaruppi
Summary: Cinta. Mereka bilang itu buta. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu, Uchiha Sasuke. (Sakura's POV. Warning: pendek, random). Enjoy!


Semua karakter dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**I Let My Feeling Melt Into The Wind**

**.**

**.**

Cinta.

Mereka bilang itu buta. Perasaan semu semata. Awal dari segala rasa sakit. Dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan air mata. Perih membekas luka.

Bisa jadi mereka benar. Tapi bisa jadi pula mereka salah besar.

Mereka bilang aku bodoh―karena jatuh cinta padamu, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka bilang aku buta. Mereka bilang apa yang kusebut "cinta" padamu itu hanya obsesi semata. Hanya menunggu tangis saja. Menanti luka yang siap menoreh rasa sakit di hatiku.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sungguh_ jatuh cinta padamu_, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak pertama kali melihatmu sendirian berbaring di atas rumput, kurasakan degup jantungku memacu lebih cepat, wajahku terasa hangat, tanganku pun berkeringat. Saat sepasang matamu yang indah bagai permata onyx terpancang padaku, tubuhku gemetaran, lidahku tiba-tiba kelu, aku khawatir kau menyadari wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat kesukaanmu. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melarikan diri dari sana. Kau pasti melihatku seperti gadis bodoh. Aku malu sekali!

Waktu itu aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu "cinta".

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan wajahmu yang selalu membekas dalam benakku. Tiap hadirmu, tak pernah kubisa mengelakkan mata. Kau bagai magnet yang sanggup menarik seluruh perhatianku, menyita duniaku dalam pesona kharismatikmu, merenggut hatiku ke dalam rasa yang dinamakan "cinta".

Serangkaian bunga seakan-akan tumbuh dalam hatiku, setiap kali berada dekat denganmu. Terpilih dalam tim yang sama denganmu, Tim Tujuh, membuatku seolah-olah melayang di udara. Mungkinkah kita memang ditakdirkan bersama? Melewati ujian–bodoh–pertama denganmu, bekerja sama sebagai satu tim melawan Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal tukang telat itu. Aku juga tak pernah lupa bagaimana kau dan Naruto berusaha melindungiku ketika kita terlibat pertempuran dengan biiju ekor satu dalam ujian chuunin. Kau ingin melindungiku, benar kan, Sasuke?

Aku membangun asa. Harapan yang tinggi―tinggi sekali, bahwa kau juga sebenarnya mencintaiku. Kau tak pernah mengucapkannya. Tapi hatiku bisa merasakannya, Sasuke.

Tapi mungkin mereka juga benar. Cinta itu ternyata menyakitkan.

Aku tak tahu apakah aku _hanya mengharapkanmu_―atau sesungguhnya kau tidak peduli padaku. Kau membuat air mataku jatuh. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu aku ingin mendampingi tiap langkahmu. Tapi kau tidak membiarkanku ikut pergi. Kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke. Meninggalkanku di malam yang dingin. Hanya dengan ucapan, "Terima kasih."

Mereka bilang aku bodoh. Hanya berambisi mendapatkanmu. Mengejarmu.

Tapi mereka mungkin tidak tahu, itu karena aku _sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu_, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kau mengambil jalan yang salah. Aku ingin kau kembali di sini, dalam rangkulan kami. Aku dan Naruto. Karena kami menyayangimu―_karena aku mencintaimu_.

Tapi cinta itu sakit!

Hatiku perih, ketika memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. Semata-mata aku tidak ingin melihat kau mengambil jalan yang salah. Aku harus berperang dengan keegoisanku sendiri, untuk maju menghujam punggungmu dengan ujung kunai yang tajam ini. Tidak! Aku tak sanggup. Tatapan matamu membuatku lemah. Atau mungkin kau saja yang bunuh aku, Sasuke? Agar aku terbebas dari penderitaan ini. Hatiku benar-benar sakit.

Cinta yang tumbuh bagai bunga di hatiku menggugurkan satu demi satu kelopaknya. Kupikir bunga itu akan mati, hingga saatnya kelopak terakhir itu jatuh.

Tiap malam berlalu, menatap bintang-bintang yang berkelip padaku, menyesap perihnya luka di hati. Perih. Mengingatmu membuat air mataku mengalir lagi di pipi. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Sekalipun mereka menyebut aku bodoh, nyatanya aku masih mencintaimu. Sudah terlalu dalam. Benar, jika mereka bilang cinta itu luka. Karena bekasnya tak bisa hilang. Harapan itu meninggalkan setitik kepercayaan―bahwa suatu saat kau akan kembali.

Dan di sini, di medan perang terbesar ini, kau kembali, menawarkan tangan pada kami yang nyaris mati.

Kau sudah datang. Menyiram kembali bunga dalam hatiku. Merekahkannya kembali bagai musim semi yang tiba setelah berlalu musim dingin yang panjang.

Kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Datang ke hadapanku. Menjadikanku orang pertama yang kaulihat. Menjadikanku orang pertama yang kautatap. Namakulah yang kauucapkan untuk pertama kalinya. "Sakura."

Kau menumbuhkan kembali bunga itu dalam hatiku.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Aku tahu―aku percaya kau akan kembali ke sisi kami―_ke sisiku_.

Hari ini kubiarkan perasaanku melebur bersama angin. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke...

**Selesai**

* * *

**A/N**

pendek. (dan kayaknya ini jadi ff terpendek yg pernah kutulis). mungkin maksud hati mau poetry, tapi jadinya malah jauh dari kata-kata puitis. haha. semalem mau ngetik apa, yang ada di kepala malah chapter 631 yang bikin gregetan *gigit bantal* dan jadilah ff singkat nan gaje ini xD

makasih buat **Rie Fu** yang lagunya **Tsuki no Ue** berhasil membangkitkan khayalanku soal SasuSaku *sebenernya sih berharap mereka _jadi_ beneran di canon* (judul ff ini juga boleh minjem lirik terakhir lagunya) xixixi~

spesial juga buat cewek-cewek bola yang kemaren habis bersuka cita karna Munchen menang :D **Daniel Sheva**, neng **SaGaa** dan buat **Ay** juga walopun jagoanmu kalah say xD *pukpuk*

semoga **SAvers** suka :)

salam merah jambu,

**hanaruppi**


End file.
